


Несколько мелких починок

by janblues



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, алкоголь, ангст, повседневность, юст
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: Бен Соло — безжалостный застройщик, а Рей Джонсон — последний оплот сопротивления в квартале. Она не намеревается отказываться от того, что принадлежит ей по праву, ни за что на свете. (Даже за красивые глаза.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/pseuds/TourmalineGreen). Log in to view. 



> Любимые персонажи: Рей, владелица антикварного магазина, и Бен, застройщик на службе зловещего «Первого Ордена», в непривычной обстановке суровой повседневности (и высоким мрачным зданием «Кайло» на горизонте). А бесконечно талантливый автор, как мне кажется, очень мастерски раскрыл характеры героев через их взгляды, образ жизни и поступки. Ангстовый фик со счастливым концом (если вообще существует такой тэг)! Приготовьтесь к буре страстей!

Оглядываясь назад, она понимала, что появление шикарного черного автомобиля перед входом в ее магазин, в общем-то ничем не примечательный вторник, вполне закономерно стало началом ее конца. Рей выглянула из-за верстака, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы получше разглядеть автомобиль сквозь пыльные стекла чердачных окон. Машина была дорогой; это она могла определить легко, даже не зная марку. Все было ясно, стоило только посмотреть на ее внешний вид: блестящие хромированные детали, безупречное черное лаковое покрытие и мощные колеса, через просветы в которых были видны красные элементы кузова... у нее не было никаких сомнений.

Машина принадлежала мудаку.

Рей нахмурилась и отложила инструменты в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как открылась дверь со стороны водителя. Из машины вышел высокий мужчина в черном костюме. Она не смогла разглядеть черты лица незнакомца, но мельком отметила, что у него была темная копна волос, пока он обходил машину, застегивая на ходу пиджак.

Спустя мгновение снизу раздался звук дверного звонка. Она смонтировала проводку так, что и на чердаке раздавался звон, но последний ливень превратил его в «сирену», а у нее не было времени на то, чтобы починить проводку. Она в спешке вытерла руки о тунику и направилась вниз по лестнице.

Она уже была на полпути вниз, спускаясь по хлипким ступенькам, когда нервно выкрикнула:

— Здравствуйте. Простите, я просто работала наверху. Чем могу вам помочь?

К тому моменту как она закончила говорить, Рей успела спуститься на этаж ниже. Притаившись в лабиринте из стеллажей и полок, она быстро нашла взглядом высокого темноволосого посетителя. Черный костюм и властный вид на фоне товаров в магазине выделялись еще сильнее. Рядом с его статной осанкой и безупречным костюмом — все остальное выглядело, как куча мусора. Он стоял к ней спиной дольше, чем положено, нарушая правила приличия, прежде чем повернуться и на нее посмотреть. В его без малого аристократическом профиле читался холодный расчет, и Рей не знала что с этим делать; он не был обыкновенным покупателем, это уж точно. Быстро, но недостаточно быстро, он изобразил некое подобие улыбки.

— Рей Джонсон?

— Да? — Рей улыбнулась ему в ответ, заправляя за ухо прядь, выбившуюся из небрежного пучка на затылке. — Чем могу вам помочь?

— Просто рад наконец встретиться лицом к лицу, — ответил мужчина, его низкий баритон эхом отдавался вокруг, тем временем он шагнул вперед и предложил ей руку. — Бен Соло, строительная компания «Первый Орден».

Рей почувствовала, как улыбка сама пропала с ее лица, когда она неохотно приняла протянутую руку, спешно пожав, а потом отпустив. Она вытерла черную и грязную от машинной смазки ладонь о край туники, но слишком поздно осознала, что жест не остался незамеченным. Он тоже перестал улыбаться, но затем пришел в себя: его лицо приняло полностью нейтральное выражение.

— Приятно познакомиться, — категорически сказала она. — Я получила ваше последнее письмо, и мой ответ остается прежним. Я не заинтересована в продаже дома.

Рей развернулась и прошмыгнула обратно за прилавок, чтобы проверить не закончилась ли в кассе чековая лента и избежать взгляда глаза в глаза. Она кожей чувствовала его недовольство, что лишь больше распаляло вспыхнувший в ней гнев: как он вообще посмел так нагло к ней заявиться и начать угрожать.

— Значит... на этом все и закончится? — безапелляционно поинтересовался он. — Вы говорите «нет».

— Вы меня правильно поняли, — она обращает на него мимолетный взор, в свою очередь ощущая на себе всю тяжесть его взгляда. — Я люблю свой магазин и вынуждена отклонить ваше предложение. Что я собственно и сказала в своем письме.

— Сказали, — подтвердил он. Мужчина сделал шаг в ее сторону, затем другой, пока не оказался по другую сторону прилавка. Он стоял... вернее нависал над ней, как скала, из-за до нельзя высокого роста.

Рей наконец подняла на него глаза и выдержала пристальный взгляд. Его глаза были удивительными — светло-карий цвет переходил в темно-карий у зрачка и становился почти янтарно-болотным у края радужки; глаза, обрамленные темными ресницами, прекрасными, длинными и густыми, которым позавидовала бы любая женщина. Она чувствовала, как внутри нее нарастала волна гнева.

— Тогда... почему вы здесь?

Уголок его рта слегка дернулся вверх.

— Потому что я... извините меня за прямоту, мисс Джонсон, но я в замешательстве. Собственники часто отказываются от подобных предложений для того, чтобы начать деловые переговоры и добиться более высоких выплат. А вы... вы отказались от трех выгодных сделок и не выдвинули ни одного встречного предложения.

— Да что тут понимать?

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ.

— Я хочу сохранить за собой и здание, и бизнес.

— Мисс Джонсон, мы уже выкупили все остальные здания в округе. Не сомневаюсь, что вы заметили, — добавил он. — И тем не менее, вы стали последним оплотом сопротивления. Остались лишь вы одна.

Мужчина сделал глубокий вздох, и Рей поняла, что тот с трудом скрывал разочарование, и как ни странно, но она сразу успокоилась. Как будто вернула контроль над ситуацией, пусть даже и временно. Она улыбнулась.

— Ха.

Рей вставила в принтер ролик ленты и захлопнула кассу с приятным щелчком.

— Лишь я одна.

Мистер Соло нахмурил брови.

— Да. Из-за вас строительство пришлось отложить. Бригады простаивают, ожидая распоряжений насчет сноса, но городская администрация не может дать добро на строительство ровно до тех пор, пока мы не получим документы на собственность. По правилам техники безопасности, у нас нет права на проведение строительных работ вблизи жилых помещений... и так далее и тому подобное.

— Я не хочу продавать дом, — заявила Рей. Разве так сложно понять, что этому не бывать, да и сам факт того, что вам не удастся загубить еще один квартал — совсем не моя проблема.

— Загубить?

На лбу мужчины проступила глубокая складка, изменился даже его голос, став глубже и звучнее.

— Посмотрите на то, что вы сотворили. Ваше огромное монолитное здание? Вы простите, что я не радуюсь перспективе исчезновения еще одного квартала, чтобы быть ему под стать.

Он моргнул. Его лицо горело от гнева, пылавшего внутри — мужчина успешно его подавил, в этот момент его лицо приобрело свое привычное выражение спокойствия. Но он был для Рей весь как на ладони: как он сначала сжал, а потом расслабил полные губы, словно попробовал поспешный ответ на вкус, проглотив и прикусив язык — в пользу более вдумчивого. Все эти мелочи и едва заметно дергающийся в нервном тике глаз.

Но она то знала; всегда знала. Она безоговорочно доверяла своему внутреннему чутью, которое помогало распознавать чужие чувства и намерения, что не раз ее выручало, и на этот раз не собиралась игнорировать интуицию. Даже на беря в расчет невероятно выразительные губы... мягкие, манящие, по-женски полные, особенно выделяющиеся на интересном угловатом лице. То, что такой злодей, как он, был настолько обезоруживающе привлекателен — чертовски несправедливо... Рей как можно скорее остановила ход своих мыслей, опустив взгляд на стеклянную витрину, и принялась вынимать стенд с украшениями, чтобы отвлечься. Некоторые из них были сделаны ее руками, в основном — ожерелья, соседствующие со старинными ювелирными изделиями. Она выставила стенд поверх витрины, предварительно удостоверившись в том, что его руки не касались ее края. Слегка трясущимися руками, Рей принялась разбирать и раскладывать по местам выставленные на продажу украшения, то и дело ловя на себе его темный взгляд.

— Семьсот пятьдесят тысяч, — наконец сказал он, после нескольких мгновений напряженной тишины.

Рей на него даже не взглянула. Она сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком — денежное предложение увеличилось на двести тысяч, по сравнению с предыдущим. Она и его отклонила.

— Нет.

Когда он услышал ее ответ, то тихо застонал от бессилия и злости, в то время как Рей наслаждалась радостным азартом от игры с огнем; он был выше ее на голову, широкоплеч; дорогой приталенный костюм скрывал крепкое телосложение; он был подобен стихии — такой же дикий и необузданный, и Рей прекрасно понимала, что ее отказ лишь распалит его гнев до крайности.

Ну, и прекрасно.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. Обласкивая ее мягким баритоном, нежным и бархатным, но Рей то знала, что это — всего лишь иллюзия.

— Сколько стоит изумрудное?

— Что? — Рей подняла на него глаза.

— Изумрудное ожерелье, — повторил он, взмахом руки указывая на вытащенную шкатулку, которая стояла прямо на стеклянной витрине. Она посмотрела на выбранное им украшение, стараясь не пялиться так откровенно на его большие руки и длинные изящные пальцы...

— Двести долларов, — ответила Рей.

Она сразу сообразила, о каком украшении шла речь; это было ее самое любимое украшение — необычное старинное ожерелье, добротно отреставрированное и хорошо отполированное, чтобы дать возможность разглядеть отдельные детали в стиле арт-деко, также украшенное авторскими элементами из проволоки. На его создание ушли битые часы работы, и ей всегда было любопытно узнать, кто же заберет его домой.

Он что-то промычал в знак согласия и достал бумажник из нагрудного кармана пиджака. Рей смотрела в изумлении на то, как он вытащил стопку купюр, отсчитывая двести долларов, из пачки новеньких, хрустящих банкнот — общим номиналом в несколько тысяч долларов, затем протянул ей наличные. Она засомневалась, но только на мгновение, и потом взяла деньги. Ее рука коснулась его ладони, через тело словно пропустили электрический разряд. Пробив покупку в кассовом аппарате, она положила деньги в кассовый ящик, когда тот отпружинил и открылся.

— «Ты что собираешься надеть его на вечеринку?» — с трудом подавила желание задать вопрос она.

Вместо этого она спросила:

— Вам завернуть покупку?

— Да, пожалуйста, — тихим низким голосом попросил он.

Рей затрясло от ярости. Совершенно очевидно, все это было лишь предлогом, чтобы остаться и посмотреть на ее реакцию, и вся эта ситуация ей совершенно не понравилась. Достав коричневую картонную подарочную коробку, она поместила ожерелье на мягкую обивку. Легкое касание пальцев к камням, и крышка захлопнулась. Девушка обвязала коробку бечевкой, туго стягивая концы в аккуратный узел, для него — никаких бантов, даже будь она в хорошем настроении.

И, наконец, поместила коробку в коричневый бумажный пакет с логотипом и электронным адресом магазина.

— Держите, — сказала Рей и поставила пакет на прилавок.

Он буквально не сводил с нее глаз, любопытство на его лице то и дело сменялось удивлением — по нему было видно, что он над ней насмехался. Так просто, забавы ради. Под его пристальным взором Рей становилось стыдно и неловко. Но она не доставит ему такого удовольствия — не станет прогибаться.

Он ей улыбнулся.

— Было приятно с вами поболтать, мисс Джонсон. Доброго вам дня.

Рей прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Развернувшись на каблуках своих дорогих блестящих туфель, он направился к двери. Она пробормотала что-то невнятное и робко помахала на прощание рукой, из-под ресниц бросая на него испепеляющий взгляд, в надежде, что тот насквозь пробуравит его спину.

Хрен с ним.

Правда, пошел он куда подальше. Кем он себя возомнил, мистер Высокий, Мрачный и Привилегированный, взял и объявился на ее работе, а об отказе и слышать не желает? Разве она не говорила этого раньше, трижды отклонив попытки его жалкой, чванливой и просто ужасной компании от нее откупиться?

Рей убрала экспозицию из украшений обратно под стекло витрины, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не разбить, так как знала, что от напора хрупкое стекло могло разлететься вдребезги — что стало бы вишенкой на торте и без того дерьмового дня. Как только украшения оказались на своем законном месте, она развернулась и тяжело зашагала вверх по лестнице; а гнев ощутимо давил на плечи и сковывал мышцы челюсти.

На сегодня дела закончены.

На часах почти четыре часа, и он был единственным покупателем за день. Не было никакого смысла держать магазин открытым, особенно если она хотела продолжать дуться наверху. Рей нашла ключ от дома на привычном месте — самодельной вешалке из гвоздя у входа в ее квартиру-студию, одновременно служившую местом работы, затем твердым шагом сошла по деревянным ступеням на первый этаж, чтобы запереть дверь изнутри. Рей вставила ключ в замок, затем уверенно повернула, и потянулась перевернуть деревянную табличку на двери с «Открыто» на «Закрыто», когда поняла, что автомобиль мужчины все еще стоял на улице. Пристально всматриваясь в салон, она пытаясь понять сидел ли он внутри, а потом заметила какое-то движение слева от себя. Мужчина стоял на тротуаре и рассматривал здание через дорогу, параллельно разговаривая по телефону.

Он не заметил, что за ним наблюдали.

Закатывая глаза, Рей перевернула табличку и опустила жалюзи на окнах. Какой же он все-таки кретин. И он, и вся его компания. Никакая сила на свете не смогла бы заставить ее передумать. Конечно, дом кроме как помойкой назвать у большинства людей язык не поворачивался, но он был ее, и этим все сказано. По счастливой случайности, Рей приобрела дом на аукционе и потратила все свое время и мизерные деньги на его восстановление, в буквальном смысле собрав из ничего.

Рей повернулась и в задумчивости оглядела магазин. Лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе. Вся ее жизнь была сосредоточена здесь. Она ни за что не позволит таким мудакам, как Бен Соло, себя запугивать.

***

Первым тревожным звоночком того, что строительная компания «Первый Орден» намеревалась все разрушить, стала джентрификация района через дорогу от ее магазина, района, который угодил в их загребущие лапы год тому назад. Каждое утро Рей просыпалась с первыми лучами солнца, заваривала чашку чая и смотрела в окно на «великое месиво» разноцветных трехэтажных и четырехэтажный зданий прямо напротив. За стеклом — очаровательный привычный пейзаж: многоквартирные дома, двухквартирные дома-дуплексы, кооперативный продуктовый магазин «Такодана» на углу. А потом, однажды, словно из ниоткуда, появилась бригада по сносу, и у нее на глазах здания начали превращаться в руины. Вместо причудливого и до мелочей знакомого городского пейзажа — перед ней предстали высотки из стекла и стали в двадцать четыре этажа, которые не пропускали солнечный свет. Целый год шума и хаоса. И дело было совсем не в том, что она отвергала идею застройки на корню, особенно в этой части города, нет, она знала, что жилье — всегда востребовано, но эти квартиры... цены на них были настолько заоблачными, что подобная роскошь была нормальным людям не по карману; все это было бы очень смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Из-за постоянного роста арендной платы приличным семьям пришлось выселиться, и вместо них, по наблюдениям Рей, приехали многочисленные хипстеры и трендсеттеры с полными карманами денег, ведь такие люди процветали в любые времена; они только и делали, что ездили повсюду на велосипедах с одной скоростью и переплачивали за смузи в стеклянных банках.

Ей теперь каждое утро приходится смотрит на это дурацкое здание, дожидаясь, пока не закипит чайник, и даже если не брать во внимание письма, всего этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы вывести ее из себя. Рекламные таблички с логотипом «СКПО» стали «украшать» надписями: «Свалите к чертям собачьим, Первый Орден»; Рей лично была согласна. Но только граффити делу не поможешь, а жаловаться было бесполезно. Район так и просился в застройку, и для большинства жителей был той еще язвой на лице города, с соответствующей репутацией. Люди не видели, что скрывалось за «оберткой», не восхищались особым шармом и очарованием. А Рей видела, но... принимала и иные взгляды.

Люди видели, что хотели. Точно также дела обстояли и с мусором, и с городами, и с незнакомцами. И это выводило ее из себя.

«Первый Орден» решил преподнести специфичность района в «блестящей упаковке», за которой скрывался монолит — уродливое современное «бельмо», которое резало глаз, строительство же окрестили вложением в местную экономику, но посторонние люди плохо разбирались в канонах, они и тут промахнулись. Поддавшись последним веяниям моды, жилищным комплексам начали давать необычные и прелестные «имена», чтобы развить чувство общности и создать ощущение уникальности и избранности. Рей было невдомек, что оно означало, и поэтому она стала недолюбливать даже логотип. На табличке дома было нацарапано «Кайло», строгим угловатым шрифтом, а рядом обрисовывался силуэт ворона.

Напыщенные индюки.

Она ненавидела всю их компанию.

Сейчас, здесь, они пытаются прикарманить и ее здание. Она поднялась на верхний этаж, села за стол и откинулась на спинку стула; рев мотора возвестил о том, что мистер Соло тронулся с места — вдалеке угадывались очертания черного автомобиля, мчавшегося в потоке машин. Она прекрасно понимала, что все попытки были тщетны, но вместе с тем не могла не отстаивать свои права. Нельзя же стереть в порошок целый город. Разве можно... вот так запросто обратить все в прах, а потом застроить бетонными коробками с вымышленными именами и птицами.

— «Ты и сама знаешь, что им это под силу,» — мрачно подумала Рей. — «Это лишь вопрос времени.»

Она взяла в руки инструменты, но, подумав, отложила в сторону. Все равно ничего бы не вышло — печаль и гнев не лучшим образом влияли на работоспособность.

После встречи с мистером Соло, ей требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя от потрясения, даже если она и не хотела себе в этом признаваться. На мгновение, она представила как вырвала бы ожерелье из его рук, вытолкнула его за дверь, а потом процедила: — «Чтобы никогда не смел прикасаться к моим вещам».

Но фантазии останутся всего лишь фантазиями. И вообще, историю не перепишешь. Рей сама не раз попадала в ловушку времени, испытывая на себе последствия своих прошлых ошибок.

Рей встала из-за верстака, затем задвинула стул под стол. Она оглядела такую знакомую и родную комнату — все вещи лежали на своих привычных местах, принося умиротворение и душевный покой, то место, которое она последние несколько лет называла домом: верстак, изготовленный из массивного куска переработанной древесины вишни, усевшийся в оконной нише, она собственноручно его туда поставила; две односпальные кровати, сдвинутые вместе, рядом стояла желтая прикроватная тумбочка от «Дженни Линд», на которой громоздилась стопка книг самых разных жанров: от любовных романов с пожелтевшими страницами до технических пособий по ремонту мотоциклетных двигателей. Из мебели — добротный комод из дуба, шкаф с отделениями для белья и одежды, украшенный узорчатыми керамическими ручками, на комоде стояла молочная ваза и поднос для хранения различных мелочей. Сквозь тюлевые шторы комнату наполнял последний послеобеденный свет, лившийся из окна по накрытой цветастым лоскутным покрывалом кровати. Рей тяжело вздохнула, заметив, что на подоконнике стояла нетронутая с утра чашка чая.

Очевидно, чай давно остыл.

Она взяла чашку и отнесла в раковину. Кухни не было, как таковой, ведь она жила в обыкновенной квартире-студии, просто у дальней стены, под уклоном крыши, громоздился ряд шкафов. Рей бросила чайный пакетик в мусорное ведро, затем вымыла чашку и поставила на сушилку. У нее отсутствовали: посудомойка и плита, но имелись в наличии: микроволновка, печка для тостов и маленький холодильник — нет, она не жаловалась.

Потом, через дорогу закрылся местный рынок, а от дома до ближайшего магазина пешком было шесть кварталов, поэтому больше не имело смысла закупаться продуктами на день-два, и ей пришлось привыкать к новой реальности. Вот и нашелся еще один повод для недовольства, еще одно болезненное напоминание о том, что она больше никогда не увидит милой семьи-владельцев местного магазина — их тоже выселили.

Козлы из «Первого Ордена», будь они неладны.

Почистив раковину, Рей снова наполнила чайник водой, чтобы заварить очередную чашку чая, затем подошла к кровати и уселась на нее. В комнате находилась пара кресел и стоял небольшой столик, но она предпочитала сидеть на кровати. Она открыла свой изрядно потрепанный ноутбук, тот долго не загружался, по ощущениям — тридцать два часа. Наконец, ноутбук заработал и стал загружать систему, девушка взяла и, по обыкновению, покрутила в руках зарядный кабель, из-за плохого контакта между оголенными проводами зарядное устройство работало не всегда — досадный побочный эффект — от привычки вертеть провод питания в руках, но вот на экране появилась иконка с изображением батарейки, значит, аккумулятор заряжался. Даже на момент покупки, ноутбук был древним, он достался ей от старых соседей до того, как те переехали, и зарядки в лучшем случае хватало на пять минут.

Сосед принес ноутбук с работы, прежде чем его бесцеремонно уволили; «Первый Орден» обращался с Финном как с грязью, и она искренне надеялась, что он его присвоил, ничего не заплатив. Увидев на днище ноутбука металлическую табличку с гравировкой «Строительная Компания Первый Орден», она разозлилась еще сильнее. Как будто, они предъявили права даже на нее и ее жизнь, и у нее отсутствовало право голоса.

Подумаешь. Ноутбук как ноутбук, он — в рабочем состоянии, значит не нужно ничего додумывать.

— Ну же, мистер Соло... давайте узнаем о вас побольше.

Рей открыла браузер и внесла его имя в окно для ввода запроса, но, увидев результаты поиска, она нахмурилась еще сильнее. Перед ней, конечно же, открылся официальный сайт компании; бегло просматривая биографию, она язвительно повторяла про себя каждое слово... «надзор и управление процессом приобретения активов в области строительства и материально-технического обеспечения... застройка городской территории и новое жилищное строительство... инициативы по устойчивому развитию и расширению базы сбыта...»

Рей фыркнула. Ключевое слово: «онанистский бред».

Девушка скользнула взглядом по фотографии, размещенной рядом с биографией: он был мрачным, скучающим мужчиной; она продолжила внимательно его рассматривать: выразительный рот, выступающий нос, слишком длинные волосы, которые ярко выделялись на фоне безупречно пошитого костюма, плотный черный галстук, скрепленный изысканным серебряным зажимом с маркировкой компании — звездным взрывом, вписанным в центр шестиугольника. Для подобного рода работы он был слишком молод, однако просмотрев биографии других сотрудников, она обнаружила, что все они были примерного одного возраста — между двадцатью пятью и тридцати годами. Среди них числился рыжеволосый менеджер по общим фондам, который выглядел оскорбленным, как будто кто-то только что отругал его кошку, и строгая блондинка с элегантной короткой стрижкой и ярко-красными губами — управляющий партнер фирмы.

Рей изучила все, что хотела о сотрудниках компании. Еще какое-то время полазив по сайту, она нашла ссылку на грядущие проекты. От увиденного ее тут же замутило, ведь за первым проектом числился конкретный адрес.

Ее квартала.

Пройдя по ссылке на странице, она открыла схему проекта. Описание гласило: «многофункциональное многоквартирное здание состоит из 262 предусмотренных жилищных единиц и идеально подходит для жизни в оживленном центре города...»

Рей фыркнула от отвращения и тут же закрыла страницу. Но изображение похоже намертво впечаталось в сетчатку глаза — неприветливое черное современное знание, возможно, в другом городе, в ином месте оно смотрелось бы лучше, и она не стала бы так его ненавидеть. Но не здесь. Район заслуживал внимания и уважения, красивого и органичного решения, чего-то особенного, способного проникнуть в сердце каждого жителя общины.

— «О какой вообще «общине» идет речь?» — подумала Рей. — «Я должна была все понять, когда съехали Финн и По. А потом — Маз и Роуз с Пейдж...»

Рей упрямо отказывалась принять действительность, даже когда семьи одна за одной начали уезжать из города. Она, конечно, по всем скучала. Ей не хватало ежемесячных ужинов с настольными играми в гостях у сестер Тико и прогулок с жизнерадостным корги, Биби, которого она всегда возвращала хозяевам, Финну и По. Финн и По тогда жили в доме по-соседству, абсолютно идентичном по планировке с ее домом-магазином, но куда симпатичнее, так как ему удалось сохранил свой первозданный шарм: широкие книжные шкафы, интерьеры и сияющие паркетные полы; Рей же «выпотрошила» и переделала дом под себя, поделив на чердак и магазин.

Она скучала по посиделкам с друзьями в общем заднем дворе, изголодалась по рассказам давно минувших дней о любовных приключениях Маз, соседки пенсионного возраста. В частности, та как-то раз встречалась с большим высоким джентльменом с косматой копной волос, в стиле Джерри Гарсия, ростом в два раза выше нее, и, господи, как же ей было любопытно узнать, как все происходило в «этом» плане... А порой Финн жаловался на условия работы в «Первом Ордене», и Рей ему сочувствовала, но не понимала сути.

Теперь-то ей все стало ясно.

Рей сделала глоток чая и поставила чашку обратно на подоконник. С нее достаточно официальных сообщений. Вернувшись к результатам поиска, Рей решила собрать всю возможную информацию, относящуюся к тому парню, Бену Соло.

Хорошо, возможно, стоило признать, что сбор информации куда больше походил на «навязчивое ненавистническое проматывание записей» на ее компьютере. Но информации было действительно слишком много. Он был сыном бывшего сенатора штата и попал под пристальное внимание прессы двадцать лет тому назад, во время первой избирательной компании, когда он переживал ужасно неуклюжий период жизни — переход от детства к подростковому возрасту. В сети было полно фотографий лохматого подростка, да и в нынешнем возрасте в них дефицита не было. Могло показаться, что в нем уживались два совершенно разных человека. На последних снимках он был запечатлен либо на фоне скоростных автомобилей, либо на благотворительных вечерах под руку с эффектной девушкой модельной внешности. Понятно, что каждый раз новой. Со временем, в голове Рей сложился образ этакого избалованного, испорченного мажора, не привыкшего к отказам, воспитанного няньками и гувернантками, у которого — денег больше, чем здравого смысла.

Или сострадания.

С нее довольно. Если она и дальше будет продолжать в подобном духе, то сядет солнце, а стенания так и не прекратятся. Закрыв станицу с результатами поиска, и все другие ссылки, появившиеся в новых вкладках, она зашла на личную страницу интернет-магазина «Этси», чтобы проверить свою статистику.

А продаж все не было. Целую неделю — никаких продаж. Рей тяжело вздохнула. Такими темпами, ей и в этом месяце придется перебиваться с хлеба на воду, прямо как в прошлом. К счастью, дом состоял в ее собственности, хотя список ремонтных работ постоянно пополнялся, не говоря уже о тратах на воду, канализацию, тепло и плату за самый дешевый интернет. Она и так максимально урезала расходы на питание, а отсутствие поблизости рынка — еще больше усугубляло положение. Как по команде, в животе заурчало, и Рей переместила взгляд на холодильник. На ужин осталась тарелка чечевичного супа, но, при желании, его всегда можно было разбавить, тогда еды хватило бы на пару дней.

— «На первом этаже в кассе лежит целых двести долларов,» — подначивала себя она. — «Кушай суп и не переживай, завтра сходишь за покупками...»

Но мысли о деньгах заставили ее снова вспомнить о нем. О Бене Соло. О его темных глазах и дурацких волосах, лице, руках с ухоженным ногтями, как у мужчины, который никогда в жизни пальцем о палец не ударил. Ее лицо горело от испытываемого чувства, и Рей незамедлительно для себя сочла, что это — ненависть.

Но она все же встала с кровати и достала из холодильника пищевой контейнер с супом. Вылив суп в тарелку, Рей поставила его подогреваться в микроволновку, потом облазила кухню в поисках последнего куска хлеба, правда, багет давным-давно зачерствел; она приуныла, когда тот оказался жестким, как камень.

Без разницы, всегда можно размочить хлеб в супе, несвежий — тоже сгодится. Сидя на кровати со скрещенными ногами, она медленно ела ужин и смотрела: ролики с котиками и клипы любимых телевизионных шоу до тех пор, пока небо не почернело. Вымыв тарелку, она поставила ее в сушилку, затем переоделась из туники и лосин в пижаму. Завтра — по магазинам, а потом она обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Уж она то точно найдет способ противостоять гребаному «Первому Ордену», чего бы ей это ни стоило.


	2. Chapter 2

Глаза Рей на мгновение тоскливо задержались на полке с консервированным супом лучшего качества, прежде чем она остановила свой выбор на более дешевых банках с бобами «магазинной марки», выставленных на продажу со скидкой.

Три консервных банки — за доллар; она отсчитала шесть и сунула в корзину для покупок, снова внимательно осматривая магазинную полку, на наличие других продуктов со скидкой. В оптовом отделе супермаркета девушка осторожно отсыпала себе совок красной чечевицы и достала упаковку риса — совсем не изысканного: коричневого или смешанного, а риса быстрого приготовления. Выбирая наиболее доступный вариант, но не менее вкусный. Из пригоршни такого риса и разогретой банки консервированного супа получался достаточно неплохой обед.

Она взяла пол ячейки яиц и, улыбнувшись управляющему пекарни, получила стикер с пятидесяти процентной скидкой на вчерашний непроданный багет. С присущим ей шармом, Рей без стеснения, но с переменным успехом, завоевывала симпатии, которые иногда упрощали ей жизнь.

Консервированные овощи всегда стоили дешевле замороженных, хотя, зачастую, и оказывались противными на вкус — она предпочла бы покупать свежие.

Впрочем, девушка-бариста, из магазинной кофейни, с улыбкой помахала Рей рукой и передала пакет с выпечкой, припрятанный накануне. Срок годности истек еще вчера, но если положить в холодильник дома, то все не испортилось бы еще какое-то время. Строго говоря, бариста не должна была так поступать, но от сладкого все равно бы избавились, так зачем даром переводить продукты?

Она опустила глаза вниз, на холщовую сумку, в которую сейчас укладывала пакет с выпечкой, поверх картонной ячейки; услышав до боли знакомый баритон, она подпрыгнула на месте.

— Мне, пожалуйста, большой стакан разливного кофе с двойным шотом эспрессо.

Рей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто стоял за ее спиной, но она все равно повернулась; подняв глаза, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Бена Соло, она непроизвольно нахмурилась. Секундой позже он опустил на нее свой взгляд, и его губы растянулись в самодовольной улыбке, тогда-то она и поняла, что он совсем не удивился их встрече.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила Рей.

— Заказываю кофе, — ответил он. — Вы же не стоите в очереди. Я смел предположить, что вы закончили.

— Я ничего не заказываю.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он. А затем обратился к бариста: — Сколько с меня?

— Мм, с вас три семьдесят пять, — ответила бариста. Не х-хотели бы в-вы... сливок? В смысле, я могу не наливать полный стакан кофе?

— Нет, спасибо, — мягко отказался от предложения он. — Я люблю крепкий черный кофе.

Рей оглянулась, чтобы посмотрела на девушку, а у той — яркий румянец во всю щеку. _Ну, знаешь! Не стоит из-за него так заводиться, поверь мне на слово._

Рей отодвинулась в сторону и наблюдала, как он снова вытащил бумажник, в этот раз протягивая банковскую карточку и застенчиво улыбаясь, почти неловко, когда бариста разъяснила, как правильно прикладывать карточку с микрочипом к считывающему устройству. Мужчина выразил свою признательность, обращаясь к ней по имени — считывая с бейджика и произнося томным обволакивающий голосом; лицо бедняжки еще сильнее залилось краской. Девушка потопталась минуту на одном месте, затем как будто вспомнила, что он что-то заказал, и в ее обязанности входило приготовить напиток, затем развернулась и принялась возиться у стопки стаканчиков, пытаясь найти маркер.

— Иначе говоря, почему вы _здесь_? — снова спросила Рей. — Намереваетесь наложить руку на очередной местный бизнес? Собираетесь сравнять его с землей, чтобы построить какой-нибудь... рынок биологически чистой продукции — с пшеничным соком по десять долларов и баром с напитками на основе чайного гриба?

— Покупаю продукты, — мистер Соло поднял в руке пару целлофановых пакетов, на которых красовался магазинный логотип. — И вообще, речь идет о региональной сети, в совокупности с хорошо зарекомендовавшей себя сетью кофеен, мне почему-то кажется, что им ничего не угрожает.

— А моему дому?

Он посмотрел прямо на нее своим жгучим темным взглядом.

— Мы предложили вам хорошую цену. Более чем достаточно. Я наслушался про вас от своего босса, даже он не может понять, почему вы отвергли мое предложение. Я хотел сказать, отвергли наше предложение. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Не _нужно_ ничего понимать, — продолжила Рей. — Ваших денег мне не надо.

— Хмм.

Мистер Соло наблюдал за ней еще какое-то время, потом, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, обвел взглядом магазин. Он отошел на несколько шагов в сторону, и Рей понадеялась, что разговор был окончен, но нет, он просто подошел к прилавку, чтобы забрать напиток. По-прежнему ее игнорируя; Рей с определенной долей любопытства отреагировала на изменения в его одежде, злясь на себя за то, какое впечатление на нее произвел мягкий свитер, превосходно сидевший на его фигуре. Черный, конечно же. Вообще-то, темно-серого, угольного цвета. Да, какая разница. Он носил его в комплекте с узкими черными джинсами, штанины которых собрались гармошкой, немного наезжая на черные ботинки; «как парень с такими длинными ногами смог найти джинсы, которые были велики ему по _длине_ » — ну, на самом деле, Рей на это было наплевать, честно-честно.

Скользнув взглядом вверх — по крепким икрам ног и крупным ляжкам, по изгибу бедра до ягодиц, она заметила, что он за ней наблюдал, пока она рассматривала его, как какая-нибудь извращенка.

Ее бросило в жар, лицо залилось густой краской, потом ее затрясло от ярости, и в жилах забурлила кровь. И все же, вместо того чтобы уйти по добру, по здорову, в гордом одиночестве, она подошла к нему, поправляя съехавшую с плеча сумку с продуктами, вся согнувшись от тяжести многочисленных банок с консервами. Как будто их соединяла невидимая нить, доводя ситуацию до абсурда. Она на биологическом уровне была _не_ способна перестать в нем нуждаться.

А может, всему виной был инцидент в ближайшем цветочном магазине? Неведомая пыльца, которая толкала ее на неразумные поступки? Рей недовольно скривилась.

— Так, почему же вы покупаете продукты в _моем_ местном магазине? — потребовала ответа Рей. — Неужели, вам больше нечем заняться — как же бедные старушки, которых нужно выселить, щенки, которым нужно намять бока или что-то в этом духе?

— У меня закончились продукты, — последовал мягкий ответ.

Губы изогнулись в знакомой ухмылке, Рей раньше за собой никогда не замечала такого сильного желания влепить со всего размаха пощечину, понятно, что это было не просто так.

Бариста поставила кофе на прилавок, и Рей закатила глаза, когда девушка, на миг затаив дыхание, произнесла его имя. « _Бен._ » В ее голосе как будто смешалась мольба и надежда.

Зарычав от досады, Рей перевесила холщовую сумку с одного плеча на другое. Она так и не получила от него ответов, и весь разговор был пустой болтовней. Расстроившись, Рей развернулась и направилась к выходу.

На улице было солнечно. Стоял вполне хороший день — по ясному синему небу неспешно разлетались легкие белые облачка. С учетом всего, в такие дни, как сегодня, она могла бы предвкушать приятную пешую прогулку до дома, сопровождаемую хорошим настроением.

Однако ситуация была такова, что нынешняя компания этому совсем не способствовала.

И ей понадобилось сделать примерно десять шагов, чтобы понять, что он шел за ней по пятам.

— Теперь вы меня преследуете? У вас такая тактика? — с насмешкой в голосе поинтересовалась Рей, когда тот с ней поравнялся; большие шаги сократились вполовину, чтобы идти с ней в ногу.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Рей закатила глаза и ускорила шаг, кое-как просовывая большой палец под тканевую лямку, крепко прижимая сумку к себе, чтобы та, покачиваясь, не била по бедру. Их разделяла сумка, служа неким бесполезным барьером, предохранявшим от проникновения «грязного паразита», который по неизвестной причине решил следовать за ней, словно тень. Облачившись в свой черный наряд, он на самом деле напоминал тень, своеобразного фантома. Ему как будто нравилось отвечать на ее вопросы, толком ничего не говоря. Она нахмурилась еще сильнее.

Они прошли вместе пять кварталов, стоя на пешеходных переходах у светофоров. Его шаги были огромными, намного шире ее, все потому что у него были очень длинные ноги, по сравнению с ней он был высоченным, но, по мере движения, по-прежнему держался рядом. С каждым шагом, ее гнев все усиливался и нарастал — она прокручивала в голове все возможные варианты скверных оскорблений, чтобы устроить ему разнос, чтобы спровоцировать на ответную грубость, не имея возможности правильно выбрать наиболее подходящий вариант. Стало не важно, почему он так поступал; _раз_ он так поступал, значит, у нее был повод для раздражения.

Она каким-то образом сумела сдержаться. Почему-то; пока они не завернули за последний угол, и Рей не увидела грузовик для переезда, припаркованный на улице прямо перед ее домом.

Рей застыла на месте. Он сделал несколько шагов, остановился и обернулся, чтобы на нее посмотреть.

— Да что, черт возьми, происходит? — воскликнула Рей.

Рей сделала еще один шаг вперед, и, в этот момент, самодельная сумка затрещала и разошлась по шву. Консервные банки с грохотом выпали на землю и, громко звякая, покатились по тротуару на проезжую часть. Непрочные целлофановые пакеты сразу разорвались, рассыпав повсюду чечевицу и рис, банка арахисового масла доблестно пересекла двойную желтую линию, выкатившись на дорогу, прежде чем была сбита проезжавшим мимо автомобилем «Кия». У нее в желудке, похоже, тоже все перевернулось, и горло свело спазмом от ярости и неожиданности — в одно мгновение ока она потеряла недельный продуктовый бюджет, львиную его долю. Она присела на корточки, чтобы поднять консервные банки, находившиеся в пределах досягаемости, с земли, затем принялась собирать горстями чечевицу и рис, засыпая обратно в сумку, но та предательски выпала из ее трясущихся рук, и содержимое снова рассыпалось по всему асфальту.

Все было бессмысленно и бесполезно.

Хлеб упал в лужу грязи, похожую на моторное масло, но если отломить край буханки...

— Так, давайте я вам помогу, — над ней раздался мягкий тихий голос.

Большие руки потянулись вниз и стали собирать банки, раскатившиеся в разные стороны, аккуратно их раскладывая. Поставив свои продукты на землю, он принялся разбирать двойные целлофановые пакеты с покупками. Мужчина потянулся взять ее консервную банку, и Рей, поддавшись инстинкту, резко отпрянула от него, как от чумного.

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь! — воскликнула Рей, надрываясь от крика.

Ей было невыносимо трудно смотреть ему в глаза — в глаза богатенького мальчика, чтобы увидеть в них жалость. От осознания происходящего ей стало так горько, что захотелось срочно что-нибудь ударить.

Он медленно положил запасной пакет на асфальт.

А затем, взяв в руки две своих сумки с продуктами, выпрямился, встав на ноги. Рей все еще сидела на корточках и, сдерживая слезы, смотрела на размытые очертания очень красивых туфель.

Она не позволит себе заплакать; рассыпанную чечевицу не вернуть, и слезами горю не поможешь.

Рей засопела, шмыгая носом. Ждала, что земля разверзнется и проглотит ее целиком. Ждала, когда он уйдет и оставит ее одну.

— Мне жаль... — тихо произнес он.

А после развернулся и ушел.

Рей вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Она протянула руку за пустыми пакетами, которые он положил на землю, и тщательно собрала все, что осталось от продуктов: подняла буханку хлеба, сгребла чечевицу с рисом и помятые банки.

А потом встала, сохраняя остатки гордости и достоинства, и посмотрела в сторону припаркованного дальше по тротуару грузовика.

Теперь-то она видела, что тот стоял совсем не перед ее домом; он не пытался ее выселить. Грузовой автомобиль был припаркован по-соседству.

Он заселялся.

***

Рей вошла в дом, поднялась на второй этаж и, оставив сумки на кухонном столе, позволила себе поддаться бушующим в душе чувствам. Ей хотелось рыдать и кричать, не было слов способных выразить всю ту бурю разочарования и бессильного отчаяния, что она испытывала. Худший обман, самая дрянная шутка, самая жалкая подстава — она не могла себе представить ничего более низкого, чем переезд в дом, который два года подряд снимали По и Финн, в место, где те жили и любили, где она сидела и ела до отвала всевозможные кушанья, приготовленные по невероятно вкусным семейным рецептам По, в зале, украшенном современным столовым гарнитуром середины двадцать первого века.

Слушая джаз. Играя в настольную игру «Карты против всех» с сестрами Тико. Смотря черно-белые научно-фантастические фильмы, хихикая над резиновыми масками пришельцев.

В том доме ей было тепло и спокойно, она чувствовала умиротворение — являясь лучшей копией ее собственного обветшалого жилища, он напоминая ей о том, что даже в старый дом с крепкими стенами, влюбившись, можно было вновь вдохнуть красоту и тепло. Это и было ее целью, а сейчас им завладел чертов Бен Соло.

Какой тонкий и расчетливый ход; хоть умом она и понимала, что он никак не мог быть лично знаком с По и Финном, чтобы запятнать себя таким низким поступком.

Он, наверное, считал переезд неким «турпоходом». Хотел ради развлечения терпеть лишения вместе с бедняками и доставать ее до тех пор, пока она не сдастся. Она с опозданием сообразила, что и в _его_ доме, и в _ее_ — верхние окна смотрели прямо друг на друга, и быстро задернула шторы над кроватью. Ей не хотелось делиться сведениями о своей жизни. Еще больше, чем сейчас.

_«Надо признать, что он знал предостаточно. Он был в твоем магазине, видел содержимое твоей сумки с продуктами, стал свидетелем того, как ты корячилась на земле ради пригоршни чечевицы... что еще ему нужно о тебе знать?»_

Рей медленно села на кровать. Подняв взгляд на жалкий набор продуктов, лежавший на кухонном столе. Логотип магазина на пакетах напомнил ей о неуместной мягкости в его голосе, о его широких ладонях, все дальше отдалявшихся от размытого слезами взгляда — вот за это, она стала ненавидеть его еще _яростнее._

 _— «Дитя, одной гордыней сыт не будешь,»_ — твердил ее внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Маз. — _«Как гордость наполнит твой живот?»_

Эх, если бы она приняла деньги... самое настоящее искушение, так ведь? Если бы она взяла всю сумму, семьсот пятьдесят тысяч долларов, то у нее было бы больше наличных, чем когда-либо в жизни. В голове молниеносно пронеслись идеи, делая невозможное возможным: она могла бы купить машину, приобрести дом, поступить в колледж. Или, просто, пошла бы в профессионально-техническое училище, чтобы подтвердить квалификацию и работать электриком... Она могла бы уехать туда, куда глаза глядят, могла бы делать все, что душе угодно.

Таких денег... она отродясь не видела. Она просто не могла себе представить, что бы делала с такой внушительной суммой. Ей пришлось бы отнести деньги в банк и положить на счет, и в чем, в огромном мешке? Как какой-то мультяшный персонаж?

У Рей возникло ощущение полной нелепости происходящего, и она отрицательно покачала головой. Нет, конечно же, ей бы выписали чек. И этот чек оказался бы «воображаемым», потому что у гордости и труда — нет цены. Ему пришлось бы прокрасться в дом под покровом ночи и швырнуть ее в грузовик для перевозки мебели, если ему действительно не терпелось от нее избавиться.

_Почему тебе это так важно? Неужели это та битва, в которой тебе суждено погибнуть?_

У Рей не было ответа. Кроме... «да».

***

На ужин был ломоть хлеба и разогретый консервированный крем-суп с... чем-то. Рей выбросила грязную половину буханки хлеба в мусорное ведро, за ней последовала вся чечевица и рис, потому что в них присутствовал гравий, и у нее не хватило бы духа перебирать зерна.

Ну, по крайней мере, с выпечкой ничего не случилось. Завалившись на дно сумки, пластиковая упаковка с логотипом кофейни оказалась не тронута. Наверное, он нашел и положил ее в сумку, пока Рей не видела.

А прямо сейчас он находился в доме по соседству, готовил ужин, который, наверняка, был гораздо лучше, чем у нее. Он, вероятное, ел филе миньон, лакомился лобстерами и икрой.

Она рассмеялась сдавленным горьким смехом и поправила себя. Такой избалованный белоручка, как он, скорее всего, даже готовить не умел. Успокоившись, она посмотрела на собственный ужин.

Она тоже совершенно не умела готовить. Но тут уже было дело принципа.

Принципы. И зачем они ей сдались? Глубоко вздохнув, Рей опустила ложку в тарелку. И та жалобно звякнула об отколовшийся керамический край, словно маленькая грустная птичка.

Каждому смотревшему на нее со стороны пришла бы в голову мысль, что она была дурочкой. Лицемеркой, только наоборот, вот так бы ее сейчас восприняли: вместо того, чтобы быть человеком, который держался принципиальной позиции, и потом от нее отступался, она относилась к тому типу людей, который скрывался в тени принципов и спрашивал себя: «почему же я не могу выпрямиться в полный рост и увидеть солнце». Рей могла принять правду, потому что так все и было, но все же...

 _— «С этим местом у меня связаны планы и мечты, и ничего не изменилось,»_ — размышляла Рей. _— «Я не могу взять и все бросить. Пасть духом и сдаться.»_

Рей встала и поставила чашку в раковину, обещая себе, что помоет завтра утром. Она подошла к верстаку, чтобы посмотреть на свои проекты, задумки и наброски. Со стороны могло показаться, что ее жизнь напоминала гору мусора. Но у нее присутствовала цель. Которая дарила ей радость. Поиск и создание, нахождение красоты в обыденных вещах, мимо которых прошли бы другие, даже не заметив. Она совсем не походила на «Первый Орден» — не шла на пролом, не сносила развалины бульдозером, не строила на их месте новые блестящие дома-коробки. Новое — не всегда лучше старого. Существовала уйма вещей, которые всегда можно было подлатать и использовать заново, было бы желание. Если бы только люди научились видеть суть вещей вместо того, чтобы выбрасывать, словно ненужный хлам. Вещи ведь несли в себе ценность. Или не так?

Снаружи, через улицу, Рей видела логотип «Кайло», мерцавший в свете фар проезжающих машин. Рей прочитала, что мистер Соло выступал главным разработчиком проекта. И теперь знала, что здание принадлежало ему. Это _он_ был во всем виноват.

***

В ту ночь Рей спала урывками. Сон был тревожным и фрагментарным; только она потянулась за инструментами, как те то увеличивались, то уменьшались в размерах, или испарялись, улетучиваясь и просачиваясь сквозь пальцы; в следующем сне в нее как будто вцепились две гигантские руки, притягивая к себе ближе. Затем подхватили, подняли в воздух, словно ее тело было легким, как пушинка, и бросили в целлофановый продуктовый пакет.

Рей проснулась в ужасе, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Она барахталась, запутавшись в силках... своих простыней, всего-то. Она лежала на кровати, слушая мерный стук дождя за окном; вдалеке доносился шум машин. Он преследовал ее даже во сне. Бен, _будь он не ладен_ , Соло. Перевернувшись на бок, она постаралась успокоить дыхание.

Около пяти утра Рей бросила тщетные попытки заснуть и встала с кровати, чтобы заварить крепкого черного чаю и взять из коробки, стоявшей на кухонном столе, батончик мюсли. Она дважды проверила, что шторы на окнах у кровати были по-прежнему плотно задернуты, и только потом сняла с себя пропитанную потом пижаму, а после прошла в крохотную ванную комнату наверху, находившуюся рядом со спальней, и тщательно вымыла лицо и тело холодной водой. В планировке комнаты не было, и Рей было известно, что в доме По и Финна (она отказывалась называть дом _его_ ) на этом месте стоял чулан. Водопровод работал с перебоями; на нижнем этаже располагалась ванная комната получше, изначально располагавшаяся в доме и сконструированная надлежащим образом, которую она выделила исключительно для покупателей. А в этой — находилась раковина с умывальником, туалет и стояла ванна, но Рей перестала ею пользоваться из-за протечек, в один прекрасный день она обязательно провалилась бы сквозь пол на первый этаж, приземлившись прямо на кассовый аппарат.

Этого ей хотелось меньше всего.

Рей расчесала волосы и убрала в пучок, потом вышла из ванной комнаты и подошла к комоду, вытаскивая темно-коричневые лосины и светло-коричневый топ свободного покроя. Было раннее утро, но солнце, наконец-то, взошло, и девушка была полна решимости сконцентрироваться на себе или хотя бы попытаться взглянуть на все происходящее по-другому. Одно занятие всегда поднимало ей настроение.

Схватив свернутый коврик для йоги, она направилась вниз.

Пока Финн и По все еще жили по-соседству, владелец, сдававший им жилье, позволил пристроить к кухне-столовой вымощенный камнем маленький внутренний дворик. Вся задняя часть первого этажа дома-магазина Рей уже давно была «вырвана с корнем» — исчезла кухня, превратившись в склад крупных вещей, которые она все еще пыталась починить. Но дверь по-прежнему стояла на месте, и однажды, чтобы устроить ей сюрприз на день рождения, парни пришли и благоустроили ее дворик, выложив камнем по идентичному дизайну. Рей с любовью вспоминала о том, как сильно ее потрясла доброта и чуткий жест: как разглядывала уложенные елочкой камни, обсаженные по периметру цветочками азалии и обставленные горшками с цветочными луковицами, как крепко-крепко обнимала обоих мужчин, будучи не в состоянии выразить словами то, как много для нее значил их поступок.

Вот поэтому, место стало одним из ее самых любимых. Она появлялась здесь каждое утро, при условии, что погода была сухой, и стелила купленный в комиссионке коврик для йоги, а потом...

— Вы, должно быть, решили надо мной поиздеваться.

Рей замерла, уставившись в окно на внутренний двор нового соседа — рука застыла на дверной ручке. Это что... какая-то злая шутка, верно? Иначе откуда Бену Соло взяться на улице в черной майке и свободных черных штанах, идеально выполняющим «расширенную боковую» позу на гребаном коврике для йоги; как будто, жизнь сама по себе не была абсурдной шуткой космических масштабов?

Она внезапно почувствовала, что и правда оказалась в одном из тех приснившихся ей продуктовых пакетов, пыхтя и задыхаясь. Грудь сдавило, лицо покраснело от напряжения, пока девушка наблюдала, как плавно он выходил из асаны, перестраиваясь в «расширенный треугольник». Длинная рука вытянулась к небу, взгляд тоже устремился вверх — отличная техника, стабильная и надежная, и Рей знала, что он тренировался явно не в первый раз. Он не был каким-нибудь новичком, решившим заняться йогой только для того, чтобы ей насолить. Головой она понимала, что он не стал бы за ней следить, не догадался бы, что в ее стиле было заниматься йогой по утрам на свежем воздухе, во внутреннем дворике, разбитом мужчинами, по которым она очень сильно скучала. Ее друзьями.

Друзьями, которых он, за небольшим исключением — выселил.

Рей продолжила наблюдать. Как будто не могла отвести взгляд. Сменив положение, он принял позу «воин 2». Руки — разведены в сторону, взгляд — сосредоточен, по мере движения, его майка задралась немного кверху, оголив бледную полоску живота прямо над поясом штанов. Большинство парней, которых она находила привлекательными, как правило, были стройными «перевернутыми треугольниками» по телосложению, бегунами с задумчивыми глазами. Этот же парень выглядел совершенно по-другому — его бедра совсем не были узкими, и при этом тело было холеным: мышца к мышце, ни грамма лишнего жира. Его длинные ноги были крепкими и сильными, босые ступни сейчас устойчиво стояли на черном коврике. Штаны плотно облегали выпирающие бедра, одних только мыслей о «внушительных очертаниях» было достаточно, чтобы она покраснела, как маков цвет. Она поспешно отвела глаза, чтобы перестать пялиться, и снова посмотрела вверх — на его лицо.

Черт. Он что, ее заметил?

Рей отпрянула от окна и попыталась унять свое бешено колотящееся сердце. Почему? Какого хрена ему понадобилось отобрать у нее еще и _это_? Она могла бы заниматься йогой наверху и нередко так поступала, когда погода выдавалась паршивой. Но стоял прекрасный день, ярко светило солнце — отступи она сейчас, разве «победа» не была бы его?

Рей обернулась, чтобы снова на него посмотреть, наблюдая за тем, как легко ему дался переход из «собаки мордой вниз» в планку, настолько устойчивую, что она закипела от зависти. Его руки... были руками, понятно? Мужчины обладали руками. У каждого нормально человека обычно присутствовали руки. И ноги. И мышцы. И бледная кожа, и веснушки, и...

 _Блин._ Чертов хрен на палочке.

Развернувшись, она отправилась обратно наверх. Сегодня она была явно не в настроении. И теперь вместо чувства сосредоточенности, оптимизма и решимости, казалось, что этим утром у нее напрочь пропало все желание заниматься йогой. Поэтому, она поставила скатанный коврик к стене у комода и подошла к верстаку.

По крайней мере, одного у нее не отнимешь. А работа руками _считалась_ своего рода медитацией. Рей подготовила поднос с инструментами, внимательно изучая вещь, над которой работала — ретро штатив для вспышки.

Рей многого не знала о раритетный фотоаппаратуре, но подробно изучив информацию на Этси, обнаружила, что по какой-то причине такое оборудование расходились за огромные деньги, значит, был смысл вычистить и восстановить и это. Наконец-то, Рей пребывала в расслабленном, спокойном состоянии, пожалуй, впервые с момента появления мистера Соло в магазине. Довольная результатом, девушка вытащила ноутбук и принялась составлять описание товара. Разбитый смартфон делал весьма неплохие снимки, и Рей настолько увлеклась работой, что даже не сразу отреагировала на грустный «щебет» залитого водой звонка.

Внизу кто-то был.

Отложив телефон, Рей вскочила на ноги, сняла со стены ключ и спустилась вниз. Она напрочь забыла отпереть и открыть магазин — возможно к лучшему, учитывая, что последнее время она была сама не своя, кроме того, мало кто заходил внутрь, и она перестала надеяться, что появятся хоть какие-то случайные покупатели.

На короткое мгновение Рей забеспокоилась, что вернулся Бен Соло, чтобы снова начать ее запугивать, но, подняв жалюзи и посмотрев в окно, она с облегчением его не обнаружила. Рей, извиняясь, улыбнулась женщине по ту сторону двери, пока отпирала дверь и переворачивала табличку с « _Закрыто_ » на « _Открыто_ », затем дернула за поскрипывающую дверную ручку и распахнула входную дверь.

— Мне так жаль, не могу поверить, что этим утром я совсем забыла открыть магазин, — сказала Рей.

Темноволосая женщина улыбнулась ей в ответ:

— Не беда.

Рей поняла, что ее узнала — поверх оранжево-белого комплекта униформы на девушке была легкая куртка, и Рей сообразила, что перед ней стояла Джесс, одна из кассирш, работавшая в продуктовом магазине дальше по улице.

Джесс несла два тяжелых продуктовых пакета и рюкзак, перекинутый через одно плечо. Рей отошла в сторону, чтобы впустить ее в магазин.

— Ничего себе, какое потрясающее место!

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Я могу вам помочь что-нибудь найти?

— Я как раз шла домой после утренней смены, вообще-то, и вспомнила, что у матери моей подруги завтра день рождения, — объяснила Джесс, пока ее глаза блуждали по многочисленным часам, лампам и полке с проигрывателями и старыми пластинками. — У меня есть друг, который рассказал, что ты делаешь украшения, вот я и решила к тебе заглянуть, чтобы посмотреть, вдруг здесь окажется что-то, что сможет ей приглянуться?

Рей улыбнулась.

— Да, украшения находятся в передней части магазина, я вам покажу, что у меня есть.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Джесс. А потом протянула Рей пакеты с продуктами: — Кстати, вы оставили покупки у кассы, когда в последний раз были в магазине. Бранс сказал, что вы ушли, прежде чем он догадался, что покупки ваши. Раз уж все равно собиралась сюда идти, я решила их занести.

Рей опустила взгляд на пакеты, потом пытливо заглянула в темные глаза Джесс. Она точно знала, что вчера в магазине ничего не забывала; Рей посчитала товары и расплатилась хрустящей стодолларовой купюрой мистера Соло; пересчитала сдачу, затем сгрузила все с конвейерной ленты обратно в сейчас разорванную холщовую сумку. Но все же забрала пакеты, чувствуя их тяжесть, и ничего не понимая.

— Спасибо, — тихо отозвалась Рей.

Джесс кивнула и снова улыбнулась.

— Мама моей подруги... ей, хм, очень нравится красный цвет...

Рей обрадовалась смене темы разговора, пусть и обоюдно неловкой. Проводив Джесс обратно к прилавку, она положила под него сумки, попутно вынимая лоток с украшениями. На бархатной подложке все еще был заметен отпечаток изумрудного ожерелья, некогда там находившегося. Там же лежало и красивое украшение с тремя овальными гранатами — чуть менее броское и дорогое, по сравнению с изумрудным. Всласть поворковав над украшениями, Джесс согласилась, что гранатовое ожерелье было наилучшим выбором. Рей назвала цену, и Джесс вытащила из кошелька одну-единственную новехонькую стодолларовую купюру, словно никто из них даже не догадывался, откуда она взялась. От кого была получена.

Рей упаковала ожерелье, и Джесс ушла, звякнув колокольчиком закрывшейся входной двери.

А после, согнувшись в три погибели, Рей поглядела на содержимое пакетов с продуктами.

Щедрая порция риса. И еще одна — чечевицы. Банки с супом фирменной «магазинной» марки и две банки органического арахисового масла. Одна была с кусочками арахиса, другая — без.

Вот _урод_.

Он мог бы просто оставить все как было, но нет же, ему понадобилось придумать способ, чтобы... ее пристыдить, доказать, что он состоятельнее, может разбрасываться сотками направо и налево. Как будто деньги росли на деревьях и ничего не решали.

Как будто ее можно было купить, как какую-нибудь вещь.

Оставив сумки на полу за прилавком, Рей выпрямилась в полный рост, полная решимости действовать. Хватит, это должно было прекратиться.


End file.
